Connections
by FloofWolfe
Summary: A unit from the Ishbal rebellion shows up when least expected, and turns out to have strange ties to familier people....Roy's sister, Kimblee's brother and a phantom.
1. Message in a Murder

I hate summaries, but nevertheless…..

This is a slight spin off of FMA, after the Homunculi appear and start wreaking havoc, etc. If you haven't noticed, the anime and manga have completely different storylines once you get farther up in the chapters/episodes. Here are a few things I need to point out:

Topic

manga x anime x my fic

Lt. Huges' death

Lt. Huges is killed by Envy x Same thing x Lt. Huges is alive

Start of Ishbal Rebellion

Envy started it x Sloth started it x Screw Sloth, it was Envy

Rockbell Doctors' death in Ishbal

Killed by Scar x killed by Roy Mustang (under orders) xRoy's fault

Furhur Bradley being a homunculus

Head of the homunculi x no such thing x ridiculous

Rated for graphic violence, death/killing, blood, gore, very twisted relationships….think that's it.

* * *

**Connections**

**Chapter 1**

"Subject One. Cause of death- unknown. No marks or abnormities on the body, no chemicals in his system and no damage to the heart. Seems as if his heart just stopped beating. However, absence of pupils leaves a completely blank white eye and suggests that death was not natural."

"Subject Two. Cause of death- heart failure due to absence of Aorta. No marks or abnormities on the outer body. Heart stopped receiving blood because Aorta was not connected, and the body failed. No clue to determine how the Aorta was separated."

"Subject Three. Cause of death- complete nerve and respatory system shutdown. No marks or abnormities on the outer body. No harm was caused to other systems, and closely resembles an electric shock. This theory is disproved with the unharmed body fluids."

"All three bodies were found on a side street by local police in the East District two days ago, no evidence could be found at the site. It was not a drop site. All three men are in their mid-twenties, are blood brothers within one year of each other and are fairly talented alchemists. No witnesses. Timeline indicates that the men died at the same time, three days ago."

Colonel Roy Mustang leaned back in his chair, absorbing the information that First Lt. Riza Hawkeye was reading off the briefing sheet. Apparently, he and FullMetal were expected to find out exactly what had happened.

Which wasn't going to be that difficult, seeing how he already had a pretty good idea of who and why.

"….defiantly not Scar. No other leads have been reported." Hawkeye was saying, folding the file and passing it directly to Mustang.

"What kind of power could kill people without leaving any trace? No marks, no chemicals, only milky white eyes. It has to be alchemy or some sort." Edward Elric mused aloud, stretching his arms behind his head.

_If only he knew._ Roy thought to himself warily. The general report had been handed out to most of the military, including State Alchemists. Those who participated in the Ishbal Rebellion were starting to have deja-vu already.

"Relax FullMetal; I've got this one covered. Take your brother and get your automail tuned in Resembol. You've been complaining about it recently, so take this time off." The Colonel ordered lazily, eyes drifting to the open window behind the elder Elric brother. It was getting late, and the sun had already set. The full moon was bright, illuminating the streets below.

Ed was immediately suspicious. Roy didn't just hand out holidays without a catch, loophole, fine print and/or an Armstrong escort. "That's it? You're sending me off to Resembol to get me out of your hair while you wrap this up! There's something you're not telling me Mustang, and I want in on it."

His reply was a simple but firm shake of the head. "Go Ed. I'll make it an order if I need to. Armstrong will drag you and your brother, kicking and screaming, wherever I say so."

The blonde alchemist faltered. It had happened before. "Whatever….just don't go saying that I refused to do the job or anything." Edward said with a sigh of defeat.

Roy was tapping his desk impatiently. "Before I change my mind, Elric, and send you with Armstrong anyway."

That got Ed out of the room pretty quick.

-----

"Come on Al, we've got something to do tonight." Edward called to the suit of armor standing outside the military office. "Brother? What did the colonel want you to do for your next assignment?" It replied in turn, running to catch up with the State Alchemist who was diving into the bushes. Ed pulled him in and went down on his stomach.

"Nothing. Al this case is big, and it has a lot of stuff connected to it that we don't know about. Roy knows, and he wants to keep it a secret. He was fidgeting and telling me to hurry, which probably means that he's seeing someone tonight that has info on it. We're tailing him Al, and finding out what he's hiding."

Alphonse Elric didn't respond for a few seconds, letting his brother's tyrant become clear.

"Won't he notice if we follow him?" He asked finally.

Ed approved that he wasn't questioning the act itself.

"Not if he's in the rush I know he's in. There he is now, looking more stressed than usual. Stay on his tail!"

-----

Roy was almost running, and pulling his spark gloves on as he did so. "Damn them….showing up with so little notice!" He cursed aloud, heading for the bridge near the town center.

_She had said there would be a signal, then we meet on the bridge during the next full moon. But this is ridicules! If I had gotten the report sooner, this wouldn't be a problem. But they of all people should know that I don't get reports instantly...shit! I hope I'm not being followed!_

_---- _

The Elric brothers ducked behind a tree just in time to avoid Mustang's worried gaze.

"See, I told you he's up to something!" Ed said with a smirk, settling behind a patch of bush. They had a pretty good view of Roy where he had stopped on the East bridge, glancing nervously both ways down the street. They were probably 40 feet/15 meters away.

Al nodded quietly. "Yes, he defiantly is expecting someone."

Almost as if Alphonse's words had been heard, three figures detached themselves from the shadows and strode onto the bridge.

They formed a triangle, with one leading and two in tow. The foremost was slightly shorter than the others, all of them being around Ed's size. It was impossible to make out any features from here, but the lithe figure was defiantly female.

The one on the right was somewhat bulkier than the others, and defiantly taller. His wiry frame pointed him out to be the only male.

On the left, the figure was much tenser and thin. Her movements were smooth, almost like gliding.

Just as Roy opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by the girl on the left.

"We have company."

Her arm snaked out so fast it was a blur, and moonlight glinted off something that moved even faster.

Ed heard a metal-slicing-through-metal sound, just as his brother gasped. The elder turned instantly, dreading his brother's reason for surprise.

The sight stunned him. "AL!"

* * *

Heheh...cliffhanger. I wasn't sure how to write the last bit very well, and will probably re-do it later on. But hey! Review, and tell me what you think about it! This will most likely end up being my most updated story. 


	2. Strangers on the Bridge

Summaries...dies

If it seems that I'm obsessing over this fic (because I am), its mostly due to the fact than several of my friends have become quite hooked, and I am under the order 'Write or Die!'. I do not wish to die, so I will write.

* * *

**Connections**

**Chapter Two**

Edward gaped at his brother in amazement.

The first thing he noticed the very wicked looking dagger that was embedded in Al's metal helmet.

The second was that a pair of hands was clasped on the sides of his younger brother's steel head.

The third was that the head was no longer attached to the body.

From the corner of his eye, Ed saw Mustang whirl to face him with fingers ready to snap.

"Boy, that was a close one!" A familiar cheerful voice sounded, setting Al's head back on his shoulders.

This time, both boys gaped at him. "Lt. Huges?"

He nodded as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world. "Sorry about the head Alphonse, but I nearly lost my own head permanently."

The younger Elric brother could only nod mutely.

The dagger-thrower seemed surprised. "I can't believe I didn't see those two there." She stuttered, drawing another knife without throwing it.

"Whatthehelldoyouthinkyou'redoinggetyourassesoverhereMaesyou'reluckytheydidn'tkillyou!" Roy's bellowing voice rang out like a thunder crack and drew their attention.

The statement must have been very meaningful, because Maes suddenly lost all the color in his face.

"Er yeah...come on Elric, before he literally blows your gaping mouth clean off." Huges urged the alchemists towards the bridge. He was laughing, but there was a note of wariness in it now.

Ed was trying to keep one eye on Mustang and Huges, while the other on the three shadows what were removing their cloaks. No luck.

He gave up, leaving Al to watch the two military men while he had the opportunity to observe the three visitors for the first time.

The girl in front looked slightly younger than the other two, yet also nimbler. Her piercing red eyes stared at him with an intensity that was familiar but hard to place. They were brighter than an Ishbalan's, and were clearer. The black hair was a few inches long, extremely disheveled, and had a vague spiky look.

Left of her was the girl with dagger still in hand. Much taller than the first, and completely tensed, gave her a snake-like figure that was ready to snap. Sandy brown hair was a light golden color and pulled into a high ponytail but still went down several inches past shoulder length. Narrowed hazel eyes were examining him silently, sending shivers down the blonde alchemist's back.

The boy immediately sent warnings off in Ed's mind. Dark navy blue hair was an inch long and haphazardly spiked in every possible direction, giving him a ruffled look. His eyes were startling gold but completely lazy and amused in a way that just ticked Ed off for no reason. A smirk, an indifferent smirk that nevertheless said 'you have no idea'. Although being wired and lean, he was the tallest.

Every fiber in Ed's being screamed 'Kimblee'.

A brief cough from Mustang brought him back from his revelation. "As you didn't hear me saying, FullMetal, just don't piss them off and they won't kill you. Namely Alchlys." He warned, generally indicating the blue-haired boy.

"Cali may cut you up a bit if you sneak up on her, but she doesn't have an explosive temper." This time it was Huges who snickered and waved his hand at the hazel eyed girl.

Al was almost afraid to ask. "And the other one?"

Named one simply shrugged and stepped forward. "I would probably just glare at you until Cali or Alk got the hint and killed you. Lythumi, but call me Lyth or risk pissing me off beyond all hell."

From the warning/pleading looks they were getting from the Lt. and Colonel, the Elric brother assumed that was bad. Very, very bad. Possibly messy, too.

Edward and Alphonse exchanged looks while Mustang seemed to go off on a tangent concerning the gang's absence for the past 4 years.

"Just who are these people, brother? And don't they remind you of other people? Like the red eyed girl and the boy for sure." Al asked in a low tone, conferring with his brother behind Huges and Mustang.

"I don't know Al, but Alchlys reminds me so much of Kimblee it's not funny. And it feels as if I have Lyth staring me down non-stop, the way she's so damn familiar. Cali is just creeping me out with her eyes." Ed replied, suppressing another shiver.

"Kimblee, huh? If you know my last name well enough to use it like that, then I guess you've already met my brother." Alchlys' rambled slowly, standing right next to Al.

Consciously, Al jumped back a little. They had yet to see his hands, and Alk may have the same 'passion' as his brother.

"Kimblee, your brother? No shit you look so smug." Ed stuttered, golden eyes flashing to his hidden palms.

It was so obvious what was bothering them, and Alk couldn't help but laugh. They were nervous, if not afraid.

"Show them your palms, Alchlys." Cali commanded curtly, coming up from _behind_ Ed.

The Elrics spun almost completely around, stunned that the girl could move that fast without them noticing.

In response, Alk glared back and lifted his palms up for inspection.

In the second it took to realize that Alchlys did in fact, have a transmutation circle on each palm, they also realized that they were not for creating bombs. The circles themselves were a faded gold color and had thick borders with thinner designs. The pattern covered his entire palm, and was centered on the inside of his knuckles.

Actually, neither Ed or Al had ever seen a pattern like this before. It roughly resembled a single lightning bolt inside a thick, circular band with thinner background lines.

"No, I can't make you into a bomb." Alk informed them sulkily. But his attitude took a 180 spin, and he was grinning fiercely. "But I can blow you up nonetheless!"

* * *

Um, if Nagoya is reading this in the morning, get your ass on msn! And whenever you read it before school, get on. I'm going to pull a series of all-nighters.

Oh, and here's a pic for reference (Alchlys' transmutation circles on his palms)

http/i22. 


	3. Moody Much?

_Alright! First update in a looooong time. This ones going out to all my friends, who will be left behind as I move across the country on October 31st._

**

* * *

**

**Connections**

**Chapter 3**

After a few minutes of assuring Ed and Al that Alchlys wouldn't blow them up as long as he didn't feel like it (Ed- "Yeah, like that makes me feel better..."), Huges managed to shut Mustang up long enough to get a word in edge wise.

"So are you guys gonna stick around for a while, or is this just 'pop in and kill someone' week?"

The three exchanged glances, conferring silently.

"We'll stay. To take our exams, among other things, we may as well be useful in the process." Lythumi said firmly, bringing nods from most and confused looks from two.

"Exams? You mean for school?" Alphonse asked curiously. Ed gave his younger brother a 'well duh!' look and scoffed.

Alk doubled over laughing.

"School? You (gasp) have got (gasp) to (gasp) be kidding! (gaspgaspgasp)" He managed out between gasps for air.

Everyone seemed to be laughing but the Elrics now, and Ed was losing his temper.

"The only reason Alchlys would be within 100 feet of a school is if he was going to demolish it. Teachers included."

Cali filled them in, recovering from her laughing fit the earliest.

"No, I ment Alchemist exams. _State Alchemist_ Exams. It's been what...three? four? Years since our last annual test. I know the Furhur pardoned us for a couple years, but five would be pushing it."

Lyth corrected herself, helping Cali try to keep Alk from choking on his giggle fit.

Ed and Al just stared at her as if her skin was green.

"You...State...Four...Exam...Pardoned...Furhur...No way...!"

Ed's mouth could be compared to a fish's at that moment. Al at least had the sense to relocate his brother's jaw before it got permanently stuck to the ground.

"So that means all three of you are State Alchemists, and have been for several years then?" Alphonse asked, trying to work some sense into this bizarre happening.

Three nods.

"But then how old were you guys when you first applied?" Ed recovered enough to ask, voicing his prime question.

The trio exchanged glances.

"Around ten, I suppose." Roy mused aloud.

Three shocked glances.

"Ten? Really? Were we that young?" Lyth wondered with Mustang. "Yeah, I guess so. They're fifteen now, I'm fourteen, and the Ishbal Rebellion was four years ago. We had been State Alchemists for only a few months before being thrown over to Ishbal. Hm, well that would have made me nine, because I'm a year younger than Cali and Alk."

While Ed gawked at this new information, his brother had the sense to clarify the source of his disbelief.

"All three of you fought in the Ishbal Massacre?"

Alk's expression darkened. "We _finished_ the Ishbal War." He said softly, alerting Ed to the nerve he had struck.

"Er…well…" The short blonde alchemist stuttered, trying to think of something else to say when The Colonel stepped in.

"Although I'm sure we all enjoy standing out here in the middle of the night, in the dark, freezing our asses off as FullMetal tries to interrogate you guys, how about we get out of here?" Mustang not-so-subtly interjected.

Lyth burst out laughing. "The man has a point, you know. And there's nothing more dangerous than Mustang with a point. So lets move." She urged, ushering the small gang off the bridge and into the night.

xxxxx

Roy's place wasn't what Edward had thought it to be. Books and papers lined the halls, scattered over the furniture and covered the floors. The décor was warm, moderate, and mostly darker colors.

Alchlys threw himself on the fluffy sofa, sinking into the lush red material. "Heaven…." He moaned snuggling in deeper.

Cali disappeared onto the balcony, leaving the glass doors slightly ajar as she let herself out.

Maes trailed Roy to the kitchen, looking like a starving stray. Mustang scoffed, but handed him the cookie jar.

Lyth stayed at the front door, behind Al and Ed as they stared.

"Well, you all seem pretty comfortable in here." The eldest noted, veering around the occupied couch to stand before the dark oak table. It look big enough to seat eight people. Abruptly, Ed was suspicious.

"Hey Mustang, why do you have such a huge house if you live on your own?" He asked slowly, tearing his eyes from the stain glass on the French door.

The black haired man emerged from the kitchen just as Lythumi went in.

"I've lived in this house for a long time, since I became a State Alchemist. It's just my personal home base. I have no reason to sell it." He explained simply, pulling the drapes on the bay window closed in a practiced motion.

In the kitchen, Lyth rolled her eyes. "Does he rehearse these cover stories with you or something?" She asked Huges, eyeing the way he was latching onto the cookie jar.

"All the time." The Lt replied, nibbling on another cookie. "He had some absolutely ridiculous ones he wanted to use. Something about a meteor falling from the sky and making him rich, then building his house on top of the site was the one he had the hardest time letting go."

Lyth made a face. "That's Roy alright." She admitted, putting her hand on the cookie jar's abandoned lid. "You do realize that Alk will kill you if he finds out you ate all the cookies, right?" The raven haired girl confirmed.

Maes whimpered, clutching the jar to his chest. "He doesn't need to know!" He whispered harshly eyes darting to the entrance of the kitchen.

Her fist came down on the man's head solidly. "Grow up and I won't yell it out at the top of my lungs." Lyth growled, turning her back and stalking out of the kitchen.

"Jee – moody much? They're just cookies." The Lt. grumbled, popping the last cookie in his mouth.

"Did someone say cookies?" Came Alk's hazy voice, getting closer to the kitchen. His footsteps were right around the corner.

Huges paled. The only way he was going to get away from Alchlys was in little pieces.

* * *

_Another short chapter...but I just lost momentem for this one. Sorry for taking so long, again, but lifes been like hell. I'm looking for plot suggestions now, even though I know where its going to lead eventualy. Specific situations are nice, but so are general suggestions. So let me know!_

_Floofer_


End file.
